


[Podfic] I Want to Break Free

by chasingriver



Series: Podfic (my stories, all fandoms) [12]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fast Cars, M/M, Nevada, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur takes full responsibility for accepting a job in the ass end of nowhere, but the ten-hour desert road trip in a cherry-red convertible is all Eames’ idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Want to Break Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mycitruspocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Want to Break Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317978) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 



| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Downloads:

**Podfic duration: 13 min**

  * [MP3](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/chasingriver-IWantToBreakFree.mp3) | **10 MB** ("save link as...") 
  * [Podbook/M4B](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/chasingriver-IWantToBreakFree.m4b) | **14 MB**

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> The song "I Want to Break Free" was released by Queen in 1984. It's usually on YouTube. You should check it out. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [chasingriversong](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com).


End file.
